


Tea Party

by NidoranDuran



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Girl Penis, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Orgy, Polyamory, Prostate Milking, Quadruple Anal Penetration, Triple Anal Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mami invites her girlfriends over for a less-than-conventional tea party. Request fic for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seariouslykrilliant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seariouslykrilliant/gifts).



The table was set perfectly, because Mami Tomoe never threw a half-assed tea party, even when she had no intention of actually drinking tea. Five chairs sat equidistant apart around the pristinely arranged table, with only a single cup placed on its saucer, positioned in front of Mami, the only girl actually sitting at the table. The others stood around her, panties done away with and cocks out at the ready for her treatment. All five of them wore their magical girl outfits for effect, though Mami had a napkin tucked into her collar to prevent any water or spittle getting onto hers.

It had been a strange little fantasy of Mami's for quite a long time, given the knowledge that much like herself, her magical girl friends had fully functioning penises, to have an unconventional sort of 'tea party'. The four girls she adored more than anything in the world were to be pleasured by their hostess, and when ready to cum ejaculate into the teacup before the blonde, so that once all four had finished she could drink their intermingled seed. While they found it weird to varying degrees--save for Kyouko, who regularly indulged in the drinking of her partners' cum--they would at least be getting off, and Mami promised a proper tea party once it was all over.

They drew straws to see who would go first, Kyouko bragging about her luck and getting to be up to bat first, promising to facefuck Mami stupid and leave the rest of them with blue balls, only to pull the second-shortest straw and end up going third. Homura would be up first, followed by Sayaka, with Madoka being the final girl to get off. Not that the pink-haired girl minded at all, unassuming and willing to wait while the others enjoyed themselves.

Stepping forward, Homura presented her cock to Mami, hanging right above the cup that sat at the edge of the table. Her skirt lay ruffled at the top of her dick and her pantyhose were pulled back enough so that she could let it and her balls out, but it led to the band pressing up against the bottom of them, emphasizing them a little more. It was an effect Mami rather liked, as she wrapped her soft hand around the cock and began to stroke.

Homura wasn't a difficult girl to get off, being fairly direct and purely physical with any of the girls not named Madoka, with whom she got into rather nicely. Not to say she didn't enjoy her time with the others; she wouldn't have come to the party if Mami getting her off wasn't something she wanted, and the way she slowly began to rock into the rapidly pumping hand declared her enjoyment of the process rather openly. Her expression only shifted a little, cheeks gaining a bit of pink as her lips curled into a small smile; she wasn't one for emoting very hard.

Mami was keen to all her partners' different needs and interests, probably the most out of the five. She knew all of their assorted kinks, preferences, and weak spots, able to seamlessly move from one state to another and pleasure them all capably. It was why she felt she could handle the party and the four very different girls one after another, not missing a beat as she adapted to them and got them all off with skill and versatility only she could provide.

In the case of Homura, it was very simple. Nothing about her sexual preferences was a puzzle; she was direct and wanting her sex to be the same. So Mami stroked her cock quickly, giving little kisses and sucks to the side of her shaft as pre dripped down into the cup in anticipation for her release, which was quick behind her. The raven-haired girl had a hair trigger but endless stamina, and if given the chance could probably fill the cup up by herself. When she came, her hips bucked forth powerfully, face finally emoting as she grunted and shuddered, a wad of thick seed spurting forward and filling the teacup about a quarter of the way with a heavy, copious load. “Thank you very much.” An odd girl, but Mami was fond of her nonetheless.

“My turn.” Sayaka was up next, stepping forward and gripping the hem of her skirt with both hands, pulling it up high to reveal her own shaft and the heavy, low-hanging balls beneath. While she wasn't difficult to understand either, she was a bit more effort-intensive than Homura. Being in an open relationship with Kyouko left the bluenette experienced all manner of oral pleasures, and all Mami had to do was go for the ones Sayaka loved the most, and on that evening she decided on focusing entirely on her balls. Mostly because she liked Sayaka's balls, a swollen and dangling set that she adored sucking on and kissing. She grabbed Sayaka's hip and greedily pulled her groin into her face, nuzzling her sac and getting right to work.

Her hand grabbed Sayaka's dick, pulling it upward until her knuckles were against the girl's stomach, and then she began to pump. The combination was a surefire way to get her off, and Sayaka skipped right past the pseudo-reluctant complaint about getting enough Kyouko stuff from the real Kyouko, moaning as she gripped and fretted with her hem. “You're really good at this!” She adored Kyouko's oral deviancy and Mami's attempt to replicate it proved that she was nobody's mimic, sucking expertly on her balls as her nose rubbed right into where her base met her sac. It was a lewd and filthy display with plenty of slobbering noises that made her squirm as she stood, knowing the other three were watching but not really caring at all. “So lewd, too. Lewder than Kyouko.” She could hear the redhead sneering, smiling as she got a reaction out of her.

Mami could feel some drops of pre falling onto her hair, but she was too into it to stop, continuing to sloppily treat her blue-haired friend's balls while she pumped her ceiling-pointed cock. She was rewarded soon enough with a declaration of being close, seamlessly pulling away and positioning the cup at her tip, tilted toward it gently as she stroked her the whole way through release. Sayaka's balls tightened and her cock throbbed in Mami's grip as it spat out a hot wad of splooge that joined Homura's, just as plentiful and thick. Sayaka wasn't so eager to leave though, and Mami eased her to the ground with a slow, tender handjob before Kyouko's vocal complaints finally got her to relent and back away.

“Open wide Mami, I've got a fat, creamy eclair just for you!” There was nothing gentle or subtle about the way Kyouko strode forward, nearly shoving Sayaka aside as she gripped Mami's drills for leverage, pulling her head forward and just impaling her on her cock. She was a peculiar one, orally fixated and obsessed with teasing and going slowly so that she could savour her partner. But when she was the one receiving head, it became rough and impatient, having no intention of being savoured herself as she asserted her total dominance over her partner, fucking their face deep and hard and quick, not stopping until she'd had her fill.

In short order, Mami's face was covered in a thick layer of spittle, saliva stands all over as Kyouko's thick cock plunged deep down her gullet with every thrust. She choked and gagged on it, sputtering and slobbering on the shaft as each hard push made Kyouko's balls slap against her soaked chin. Kyouko was taunting her quite loudly, a vulgar stream of remarks that did little to cover the stream of 'glurk's Mami made as her face was ravaged and violated. She was thankful for the napkin she'd slipped over her top, allowing her to get as sloppy and wet as possible without ruining her clothes with saliva. She loved getting facefucked by Kyouko, but sometimes she didn't want to make much of a mess.

Kyouko almost on Mami's face, pulling out too late and swearing as she swung her cock, already throbbing and cum spurting out. A thick rope of it ended up streaked across the table as she pointed it at the cup, thankfully getting the rest into its proper receptacle. She breathed a sigh of relief as it oozed out into the cup; she was sloppy and selfish, not keeping a proper handle on herself and pulling out when she should have, but Mami couldn't be too mad. She wouldn't have been Kyouko if she'd been careful.

She took a moment to gather herself, a few strokes loosing the last few drops, before she stepped aside and Madoka stepped up, blushing and sweet as ever. The only girl to seem tender and bashful at an orgy. She had her dress lifted up high as she came over to Mami, who had absolutely no intention of playing with her cock, because she knew how to get the pink-haired treasure of a girl off best, and it did not involve so much as caressing her shaft. “Face toward the cup please, Madoka,” she said tenderly as her hand fondled her perky bubble butt, only making Madoka blush harder as she did as she was told, holding her dress up and pointed her cock toward the cup.

A single finger slid into Madoka's tight back hole, making her whimper as she looked back in panic. “Mami! Not there.” She fretted with her dress and made embarrassed whining noises as Mami pressed on, slowly easing another finger in and beginning to stretch her out a little. Mami was the first to discover Madoka's secret when she snuck a couple fingers up her butt during a hot-and-heavy makeout session, and it didn't stay a secret for long. Madoka could get off in short order solely with the careful exploitation of her prostate, which was much, much more sensitive than the other girls'. It was blatantly on display this time, as Mami sought to make her cum solely from a gentle anal fingering.

Once three fingers were snug in her tight hole, she started to milk the blushing girl's prostate, giving her reassurances to keep her from feeling too embarrassed as her cock, with no attention from anyone, twitched and throbbed and jerked from the sensation. It was cute, Mami insisted, because it absolutely was. Everything about Madoka was cute, but this... Mami was chewing on her bottom lip, smiling as she worked the girl over expertly, knowing that when Madoka had an orgasm driven by her prostate, magic happened.

When she came, it was a messy, messy experience. Her cock jerked and throbbed, balls churning as she cried, “Ah! Mami, I'm cumming!” before letting loose the biggest load of the group. Hot streaks of seed overshot the cup and landed on the saucer and the tablecloth beyond. Her hips rolled, grinding her sensitive spot harder against the fingers as rope after rope made a big mess, but filled the cup to the point of overflowing. By the time she was done and breathless, she'd ruined Mami's perfect presentation, and began profusely apologizing.

“It's okay,” Mami cooed, leaning up and planting a silencing peck onto Madoka's lips. “I knew that would happen, I'm not mad. Thank you for that, it was my favorite thing so far tonight.” With a gentle tap on the rear she sent Madoka back to join the others, turning her body toward them to address them all at once. “Thank you so much for helping me with this tonight! And I can't wait to try it, but I need one more thing from you all first, before I drink this.”

“Another round in your throat?” Kyouko snickered, receiving a click of the tongue and a backhanded slap on the arm from Sayaka for her interruption and general oversexed bullshit.

“Whatever you need, we'll be happy to help with,” Sayaka said, in effect apologizing for her lover's inability to be appropriate.

Mami smiled at the sentiment, picking up the little spoon that sat by her cup and slipping it into the mess of the four girls' accumulated splooge. She started to stir it all together, mingling everyone's flavours and fluids so that it formed a rich, consistent flavour made up of the four she loved most. “I can't possibly drink this until all four of you are having anal sex with me at the same time.”

Stunned silence followed, broken only by the ringing noise of silver on ceramic as she tapped the spoon against the rim of her cup to shake away the cum lingering on it and set it down. Eventually Homura asked, “All four of us at once?” in a tone so steady that it almost seemed normal-sounding.

“Yes,” Mami said, and slowly started to stand up from her chair. Lifting her skirt up, she revealed the white plug she'd been sitting on all evening, keeping a little stretched out and ready. “I've been preparing, and I'll be taking you in one at a time, of course. But since the time that Sayaka and Kyouko both had sex with me at the same time, I've been curious about having the four of you. Will you please do this for me?”

“Of course we will, Mami,” Madoka said, clearly nervous but never turning a friend's request down. “This is your party, and we want to enjoy everything you have planned, especially after you did that for us.” The others agreed, not wanting to follow up Madoka's sentiment with negativity or seem selfish.

Overjoyed to hear that, Mami retrieved the bottle of lube she'd been hiding in her pocket, handing it to Madoka. “Good! Why don't you go first Madoka, since I did kind play around a little much with you. And then we'll go from there in the normal order we've used to tonight. “As the last one in, Kyouko groaned and grumbled, but didn't say anything as Madoka spurted some lube onto her hand and began to ready herself.

Mami withdrew the very thoroughly lubricated silicone plug from her rear, pucker not entirely closing, and set it down on the table. “Lie on your back, Madoka,” she said gently, the voice of reason and maturity in the group, and Madoka listened, settling down on the floor as Mami straddled her lap and sank down slowly onto her. She moaned, cock aching and dripping pre eagerly as she finally received some tangible pleasure of her own. As much as she enjoyed giving, she needed more, and she'd just gotten four people off quite selflessly. This was their payment to her.

Despite the toy getting her started, Madoka was able to push in deeper than her plug had, stretching the blonde out a little, and Mami helped it along by slowly rising and falling in her lap. She had a lot of work to do to make it this far, much farther than she'd ever been before, but she wanted it, and she was going to achieve it. Then, and only then, would she enjoy her tea. One dick was easy though, and she soon felt as stretched as Madoka was going to get her, motioning to Homura to join in as she stood up and gave them space to interlock.

Homura handed Sayaka the lube bottle as she slid down to the floor and pressed her very slick cock up against Madoka's, their legs slipping beneath the other's. It was a position they were in regularly, spending long periods of time frotting feverishly, but this time instead of a frantically pumping hand, they had Mami's plump ass sinking down onto them. The blonde moaned and grunted as she moved, having to go much slower this time due to the greater girth in play. Steady breaths helped, as did focus and the knowledge she would be indulging two of her lewdest fantasies in one go once she'd accomplished her goal.

It took longer for her to get used to them, riding them in tandem as she felt about as full as she did when the redhead and bluenette had claimed her together, the most full she'd ever been. And she loved it, cock aching as she moved slowly, rewarded soon with a hot load of Homura's cum pumping deep into her. She moaned, biting her lip as the warmth spread through her. She figured they would end up out of synch and multi-orgasmic, but so soon... This was going to be trouble.

“Are you okay?” Madoka asked, massaging Mami's thigh as she watched the girl, clearly focusing and a little stressed, but persevering. “I really like your idea, but not if it hurts you.”

“I'm fine,” she insisted, determined as all hell. “We're going to do this. I think I'm ready for the third, now.

Sayaka slipped in next, Homura having to reposition as they formed a triangle, all three cocks pressed together, covered in saliva and cum and lube and pre, a hot instance by its own, only made better as Mami once again tried to take them in. Her gaped hole leaked Homura's cum steadily as she got all three heads against her entrance and began to slip down. It was wise to have gone with the gradual stretching, but she found herself getting louder as the pain of just how far she was stretched became more apparent. It was good pain, she decided, but still. There were three cocks up her ass, and before she even got halfway down Sayaka came again and she was losing her fucking mind.

“Are you almost done?” Kyouko asked impatiently, having already lubed up and in the process of jerking off whether they were ready or not. “If I'm not in that fat ass soon I might just blow a load in your hair and see what's in your fridge.” 

Sayaka was about to start telling her off, but Mami waved a hand, climbing off the three and sighing. “It's ready for you now, Kyouko.”

Another shuffling got them reoriented, a mess of limbs entangled in strange ways to ensure all four cocks lined up tight, and Mami at it again, gaped further and with more cum seeping out of her hole. Her cock was pointed right at Kyouko as she slipped down, barely getting two inches of the girls into her at once before losing herself to just how tight it all felt, her load hitting Kyouko clean in the face.

“Hey, watch it!” the redhead snapped. “Some warning is nice.” Despite that, she was quick to start smearing the cum off her face with her fingers and licking them clean, being the girl who would most readily get her face cummed on; she never seemed to dislike it, always hungry for some seed to swallow down.

Mami could even feel how gaped she was, the intense feeling of being stretched, of four thick cocks as tight as they could be inside of her, and while she was afraid it would be blinding pain it was instead wicked, sinful bliss. She couldn't be quiet, eyes rolled back as she sank lower, the heads pushing deeper into her, the stretching following suit, a wonderful mix that left her floored and expecting another release very soon. Her expression was lewd and lusty, only worsened by the eight hands that descended upon her, fighting for the best spots as they groped and squeezed and massaged and fondled her all over. It was a twisted and bizarre sort of adoration, of the four girls she loved taking her at the same time, a perfect explanation of their open relationships and willingness to share.

The sex was slower than anal had ever been between them before, but it had to be. There couldn't be any frantic pounding away, both to avoid hurting Mami and due to their position. Their thrusts were slow and erratic, cocks grinding against each other as they moved out of synch inside of Mami. Kyouko and Madoka both came rather shortly into it, Homura following it up with the third of the night, and Mami was by that point such a gaped mess that the cum dripped and leaked out easily, covering the cocks on the way down.

After blasting another thick load onto Kyouko's face as she let out ragged, loud noises, Mami finally got a grip on herself, reaching for her teacup and beginning to drink it as the four girls who made it for her fucked her together. It was pungent and salty and very definitely tasted of cum, with everyone's little quirks mixed in together, most notably Kyouko's sugariness and the sweet lingering of fruit from Madoka. Though on the receiving end of quadruple anal and drinking a teacup full of girlcock semen, Mami seemed the picture of poise and composure, because Mami Tomoe never half-assed a tea party, and this was the classiest dickgirl gokkun tea party ever held.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so going to hell now.


End file.
